In the fabrication of power cables, it may be desirable to maintain a twisted configuration of the bundle in which the cables are bound to reduce electromagnetic interference and to aid in the installation process. This eliminates the need for personnel to induce twist in the cable bundle during installation. Twisting further reduces the cost of and potential damage during shipping and installation. It may also be desirable to render installation of the cables as easy as possible for production. Thermal and power quality requirements also constrain the cable separation and potential impact due to twist of the cables within the power feeder bundle.
Earlier powerfeeder spacers which secure multiple power cables in a bundle have a tendency to unravel or collapse during bundle assembly, uncoil during transportation, installation, or for servicing and maintenance during the functional life of the power feeder bundle. Furthermore, the power feeder bundles which utilize these spacers may require costly transportation and installation methods.